A long-recognized important objective in the constant advancement of monolithic IC (Integrated Circuit) technology is the scaling-down of IC dimensions. Such scaling-down of IC dimensions reduces area capacitance and is critical to obtaining higher speed performance of integrated circuits. Moreover, reducing the area of an IC die leads to higher yield in IC fabrication. Such advantages are a driving force to constantly scale down IC dimensions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common component of a monolithic IC is a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 100 which is fabricated within a semiconductor substrate 102. The scaled down MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions includes a drain extension 104 and a source extension 106 formed within an active device area 126 of the semiconductor substrate 102. The drain extension 104 and the source extension 106 are shallow junctions to minimize short-channel effects in the MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a drain contact junction 108 with a drain silicide 110 for providing contact to the drain of the MOSFET 100 and includes a source contact junction 112 with a source silicide 114 for providing contact to the source of the MOSFET 100. The drain contact junction 108 and the source contact junction 112 are fabricated as deeper junctions such that a relatively large size of the drain silicide 110 and the source silicide 114 respectively may be fabricated therein to provide low resistance contact to the drain and the source respectively of the MOSFET 100.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a gate dielectric 116 and a gate electrode 118 which may be comprised of polysilicon. A gate silicide 120 is formed on the polysilicon gate electrode 118 for providing contact to the gate of the MOSFET 100. The MOSFET 100 is electrically isolated from other integrated circuit devices within the semiconductor substrate 102 by shallow trench isolation structures 121. The shallow trench isolation structures 121 define the active device area 126, within the semiconductor substrate 102, where a MOSFET is fabricated therein.
The MOSFET 100 also includes a spacer 122 disposed on the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116. When the spacer 122 is comprised of silicon nitride (SiN), then a spacer liner oxide 124 is deposited as a buffer layer between the spacer 122 and the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116.
Conventionally, the gate dielectric 116 for the MOSFET 100 is typically comprised of silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), and the gate electrode 118 is typically comprised of polysilicon. In addition, in the prior art, the gate dielectric 116 and the gate electrode 118 of the MOSFET 100 typically has a rectangular shape in the cross sectional view of FIG. 1.
As the channel length and width dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are scaled down for enhanced speed performance, the thicknesses of the gate dielectric 116 and the gate electrode 118 are also correspondingly scaled down, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication. However, as the channel length and width dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are scaled down to tens of nanometers, the thickness of the gate dielectric 116 is also scaled down to tens of angstroms when the gate dielectric 116 is comprised of silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2). With such a thin gate dielectric 116, charge carriers easily tunnel through the gate dielectric 116, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
When charge carriers tunnel through the gate dielectric 116, gate leakage current undesirably increases resulting in increased static power dissipation and even circuit malfunction. In addition, with charge carriers tunneling through the gate dielectric 116, decreased charge carrier accumulation in the channel of the MOSFET may result in undesirable increase in resistance through the channel of the MOSFET. Furthermore, with the thin gate dielectric 116, the charge accumulation at the gate electrode 118 causes an undesirable increase in charge carrier scattering at the surface of the channel of the MOSFET 100. Such increase in charge carrier scattering in turn results in higher resistance through the channel of the MOSFET.
In light of these disadvantages of the thin gate dielectric 116 in the prior art, fabrication of a new gate structure having a gate dielectric with higher thickness is desired for a field effect transistor having scaled down dimensions of tens of nanometers.